Poisonous Doubt
by Miss Tigger
Summary: Doubt. A suspicion that is a cause for finished friendships and lasting heartbreaks. It's as lethal as poison, and once you've been affected by it, a fresh start is impossible. These scars will never fade away, like the memories that always seem to stay.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **A new story, and before you start throwing fruit, let me just say that I've been having trouble finding my two muses, Takeru and Kanami (Mimi for short). I trust Takeru to be back later, but no promises for Mimi.

_Wha~t? I thought you would have more faith in me!_

Mimi! Where have you been? Where's Takeru?

_Ahahaa~ I was just exploring the other fandoms you have in your mind! The Air Gear one is so cool! Kazu is so cu~te! *heart* and Takeru is napping somewhere._

...Well at least he's breathing? And is that why I had the urge to write this story with you in it last week?

_Maybe~_

...Crazy muse. What a late birthday present this is.

**Disclaimer: **Tiggy doesn't own.

* * *

**Poisonous Doubt**

_"There is nothing more dreadful than the habit of doubt. Doubt separates people. It is a poison that disintegrates friendship and breaks up pleasant relations. It is a thorn that irritates and hurts;it is a sword that kills." - Hindu Prince Gautama Siddhartha  
_

* * *

A figure tore through the darkness of the night, disappearing and reappearing randomly as it sped and slowed. If a normal person looked up, they would think, 'Hey, what was that?' or something similar. If a Storm Rider looked at the figure, they'd be graced with the fleeting image of the Flame King of their AT world, Mikura Kazuma, and his shadow of an F-18/A Hornet flying in the sky. The man's wings were made of a flame that dared not to injure his loved ones or the ones he wished to protect. They spread their comforting warmth to those in need of it, much like his chivalrous self.

"Yahoo!" The Flame King yelled out, pulling tricks where he could. He hopped onto a fence, racing as if it was the most luxurious thing to do. How long had it been since he rode like this? When was the last time he let himself loose, let himself run like the idiot he used to be, back when Kogarasumaru still just a rookie team? When Genesis had declared Ikki their Sky King, offering their devotion and services, causing them to directly become enemies with Sleeping Forest. And after that all blew over, so much had changed after the Gram Scale Tournament and their battle with Sora. They had conquered the Tropium together, something that was just a dream back then. Even expanded their territory and added more members and teams to their ranks, finally fulfilling Ikki's 'beloved empire' as he put it.

The Crow soon became the Sky King just like everyone had said he would, when the eight kings were gathered together, Ringo standing alongside with him as the Thorn Queen, as well as his lover, much to the disappointment of Kururu and Simca. Ikki had told Kazu that he was thinking about marrying her, to which he supported fully.

Agito became a legend, being the Fang King during the time that the Sky King legend had finally come true. Yayoi had joined Tool Toul To so she could properly learn to be a Tuner, and Kururu had happily accepted her. Although they didn't advertise it, it was fairly obvious that they held mutual feelings for each other, but everyone debated whether or not they were seeing each other, at least, until Agito had threatened to permanently carve his road into everyone who continued to speak of it. The debates had quieted down immediately, but the blush on their most bi-polar member's face was enough confirmation.

Everyone else had gone their own way, doing their own thing during high school and their time after graduating. Buccha and Onigiri still had high hopes of finding their special someone, Onigiri still shamelessly using his ATs to look up the skirts of girls. Emily had joined the track team there, still feeling the need to just, run. And Kazu applauded her. He also understood that you didn't have to have one to do something, you just did it. He had eventually learned of her infatuation with him, and was a bit sad to have to shoot her down. He was glad when she accepted it; he didn't like hurting anyone he didn't have to. Besides, she was his teammate and friend, he cared for her, but not in the way she had hoped. She had eventually moved on, meeting a rider when they all went to see the Parts War between two A-Class teams a year back as a celebration for graduating.

He gracefully swerved to a stop on an empty rooftop, leaving behind small tongues of flame made by the friction his wheels conjured. He tipped his head up, glancing at the night sky. The mood hid behind a cloud, causing a sudden darkness over the area. He shut his eyes, breathing in the cool night air to cool down the increase in temperature he had gained from running. His chest rose and fell rhythmically, his pulse performing a decrescendo as his heartbeat slowly returned to its regular pulse rate. He didn't want to appear tired when he arrived, because this night was a special night. For the first time in a while, they were all going to get together like old times.

A pair of arms encircled his waist, as gently as the wind would caress his face when he ran. He could sense the heat from the smaller frame of the person behind him, still only reaching up to his nose after all this time. His eyes opened and he turned his head to face the person, already knowing who it was.

"You're finally here, Kanami." He said teasingly, stealing a kiss from the soft lips of his longtime lover. "I was beginning to think you left me here alone to fend for myself." She let go so she could move in front of him.

"I still can dummy." She retorted, turning her back to him with a pouting face.

He chuckled and rode up behind her, pulling her close. She had donned her riding uniform: black shorts, a tank top under an over-sized black and orange striped shirt, fingerless gloves, and her Kogarasumaru jacket.

"I know. But that's why I love you." He said, tilting her chin to face him. She laughed and got the message, leaning forward. They kissed, staying like that for a few moments before pulling apart.

He thought back to their earlier days. Before the battle with Behemoth, he hadn't the slightest idea that she was a Storm Rider. In fact, he didn't even realize she existed.

Agito had given them hell during the ten days they had spent training for the battle. He mentioned nothing about his motives, but it was clear he was serious about winning when he had brought in another rider the second day in. Sure, at first she didn't seem like much of a rider (she was loud and bubbly like your average school girl, and a bit ditzy;they were being cocky bastards back then).

He ran a hand through her platinum blonde - almost white - hair, tousling the silky locks. It was still damp, signaling that she had just come from a shower. She smiled, looking up at the starry night sky, a few clouds here and there. It was a perfect night for flying.

"We should get going."

"Yeah."

"Think you can catch me before I get there?"

"Is that a challenge?" He asked.

She escaped his hold and pushed off. She turned back expectantly, waiting for him to chase after her, but he turned away and went off in the other direction. He didn't see it - he was moving too fast to do as much - but he felt it. He felt the way her wine colored eyes bore into his back with sadness and hurt. He had noticed how his own ran with tears as well.

_It hurt to push her away._

* * *

He blinked, staring up at the dark ceiling of his bedroom, rain beating down rhythmically on his window. "A dream." He murmured as he sat up. His hand ran through his blonde hair, breaths coming in rapid succession, skin feverishly hot. He sat there, listening to the steady drumming of pattering of the raindrops outside. He leaned against the headboard, taking slow, deliberate breaths, the emotion on his face almost...melancholy and reminiscent.

"It was just a dream."


	2. Falling Again

**Chapter 1: Falling Again  
**

* * *

_"Love and doubt have never been on speaking terms." – Kahlil Gibran_

* * *

It has been five years.

Five _fucking _years of living.

Alone.

Without her touch.

Without her presence.

Without her love.

Without _her_.

Knowing that he was the one who drove her away made it all the worse. He felt miserable. Utterly, incoherently miserable.

Normally, feelings like this would reflect upon the person's living arrangements, but Kazu had made it a habit to keep appearances and quality consistent after reaching adulthood, having had reopened Spitfire's hair salon and bringing it back to the status it held when he was running it. Spit had loved the salon, and a large part of the success came from treating the customers as friends.

Aeon had mentioned a time when the salon was failing due to lack of public appearance. Spit had been extremely upset, eventually resolving to make the place known for its quality and comfort until the day he died. The blonde understood the passion his mentor expressed after a day there. There was no longer any reason behind his actions. He truly enjoyed his job, much like Emily and himself just enjoyed running, so he felt that it was the least he could do for his deceased mentor.

This thought prompted him to check his alarm clock.

_6:17 AM_

He mumbled something unintelligible into his pillow before tossing off the blankets and warming up the water. He stripped off his sleeping clothes and jumped into the shower, sticking his head under the warm current. He lathered on the shampoo and finished with conditioner, wrapping one towel around his waist and using a smaller one to dry his hair.

_6:35 AM_

He pulled on a light blue shirt and casual pants, and put on his signature off-white beanie. He grabbed his coat, keys, and ATs as well. As much as he would have loved to use those to get to the shop, he wasn't particularly in the mood for it, so he took his car instead.

He locked the door to his apartment and strode to the garage, sliding into the driver's seat, joining in the 20 minute commute to work.

He parked in the lot, shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the coat rack in the lobby.

_7:00 AM_

He greeted Nana at the counter. The two had been in business together ever since the shop reopened, having been Spit's close friend and a high-ranking member of one of his AT teams. She did receive a diploma after graduating from beauty school, and worked part-time at the former salon. Kazu normally volunteered to work the register, since he felt that his hair styling skills were inadequate. The fiery redhead soon proved it wrong, taking pride in the fact that his pupil had promise in the beauty industry.

"Good morning, Kazu." Nana said.

"Morning Nana. Do I have any appointments today?" He asked, bidding over a young woman who was waiting in the lobby for him. She flushed and walked over shyly, a contrast to his mentor's fans, who squealed every time he looked in their direction.

"Three; the first at 8:00, second at 1:00 and the last at 6:30, just before closing."

He nodded, running his hands through the girl's long milk chocolate hair the way Spit had taught him. "Beautiful hair as usual Ami. Only a minimum amount of split ends." He praised.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"So what will it be today?"

"I was thinking of a new style. I'm not sure what though."

"Anything in specific that you'd like?"

She contemplated this. "No shorter than my shoulders, and I'd like some bangs."

He cocked his head, running a few styles as he looked at her face in the mirror. "Alright. How about short side bangs, and your hair cut down to here," he used his hand to gesture at the middle of her upper arm. "With about five different layers." He situated his fingers about an inch apart, displaying how big each layer would be. She nodded her consent.

"Great. Follow me to the shower heads please?" He said, offering his hand as he led her to one of the three shower chairs. He placed a towel on the neck rest and made sure the water was wasn't too hot, then rinsed her hair and started to lather in shampoo. He rinsed it out and added conditioner, warmly greeting a new customer. After towel drying her hair, he began to style it, trimming off split ends, styling her new bangs, layering the tresses all the while making small talk with Ami and the other hairstylists, Riku, Terry, and Kaori, finishing in a matter of minutes. After a quick blow-dry he sent her off to Nana with a smile and called over the next customer, giving her hair just a quick trim.

The rest of the morning went by quickly, and soon it was his lunch break. Nana was off as well, so they went over to the coffee shop across the street. He went with an espresso and a sandwich. Nana bought a fruit tart to accompany her tea. They ate their way through conversation, finding relief in the 15 minute break.

_Briiing! Briiing!_

Kazu's phone rang. Excusing himself, he answered it outside.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Kazu. It's Ikki."_

"Oh hey Ikki, what's up?"

_"Nothing much. When do you get off work?"_

"7:00. Why?"

He could practically heard Ikki rolling his eyes. _"Ringo told me to invite you to dinner. I'm not even sure why, she's actually standing right here to check whether or not you say yes."_

"She is?" He mused. "Alright then, what time should I be there?"

There was a pause. _"Ringo said to meet us at Ayuzawa's at 8:00. Wear something easy to move in and bring your ATs, we're gonna go flying after. And that if she catches you coming in late, she'll have Agito skin you with his Fang."_

"Y-Yeah." He fumbled. In the last couple years Ringo had stopped acting as that kind, compassionate girl he grew up knowing in public; her Crazy Apple side showing more than just when she acted as a part of Sleeping Forest. He had no doubt that she would follow through with her threat if he chose to provoke it.

But then again, if he did, he'd be sleeping.

Ikki nodded and hung up the phone. Leaning back against the soft fabric of the couch, he shot a questioning look at his sister, friend, and lover. "He said he'll come. Why did you asked him to come for dinner suddenly though?"

Ringo flipped her long magenta tresses over her shoulder. They had grown over the years, and now resembled Simca's initial hair length before she had cut it. "Just thought it'd be nice to invite some friends over."

"Friends? You said to just invite Kazu. Who else is going to be coming?"

"A friend. That's who's coming."

He raised an eyebrow. The years had been generous and his intelligence had grown. So had his ego, but thankfully not as much. "You avoided the question."

"This is a female matter in which I have no obligation to tell you."

He blinked, then frowned. "Ringo, this doesn't have anything to do with Saturday night, does it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She retorted, crossing her arms over her amazingly large chest, the universal sign for "this-conversation-is-over-and-that-is-final" that all taken men knew.

"I think I do." He murmured as she stood up and grabbed the car keys. "I'm going to go buy some groceries. Be back later." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek. When he heard her pull out of the driveway, he sighed and fell back on the couch for a nap.

Kazu locked up the store and waved to Nana as she drove away. He hurried home and got ready, pulling on a dark turtleneck and threw on a light shirt, unbuttoned, and dark pants. Ayuzawa's didn't have a dress standard, it was strictly a Storm Rider Only hangout, where all the riders went for food, friends, and gossip on the latest.

He pulled off his beanie, contemplating whether or not he should go without it. He had long outgrown the habit of having it on his head, but it reminded him of old times, made him feel sensitive.

_That's it. No beanie,_ he thought as he ran his hands through his hair a few times for a slightly tousled look. Absently, he wondered how long it took Spitfire to style his hair into that flamed look.

He checked his watch.

_7:50 PM_

Great. He had twenty minutes to get to Ayuzawa's. Thank god he'd be riding.

He arrived five minutes later, and thanked the Gods above he didn't look tired. He rode in and spoke to the waitress, who kindly pointed him towards a table set for four. She asked what kind of drink he would like, and he replied with a simple "Coke". Ringo and Ikki were already seated and were whispering about something. Ringo wore her Sleeping Forest suit, and Kazu was surprised she still fit the shirt. Ikki looked like he just tossed on his Kogarasumaru uniform a couple minutes ago.

"Hey guys. Long time no see?" He said as he approached the table. The whispers stopped immediately.

"Hey Kazu!" Ringo greeted a bit _too_ brightly. "Since like last month right? Go on ahead and sit down!" She got up and gestured to the chair in across. "I'll be right back." She said before hurrying away."

Kazu sat in the seat across from Ikki, who looked a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"Hey Ikki." He greeted casually, resting his elbows on the counter and interlocking his fingers so that they masked his mouth.

"Hey Kazu." He blinked and took a sip from the soda on the counter.

"The table's set for four. Who else is coming?" He said casually, fairly curious on why he looked so nervous.

"Oh, Ringo invited another person." He said. A waitress rode over on her ATs and set Kazu's drink in front of him, her cheeks flushed as she looked from him to the table before riding away. Ikki gave him a look and chuckled. He supposed going without the beanie wasn't as bad as he thought.

Kazu returned to the topic. "Who did she invite?"

Ikki opened his mouth to answer when Kazu saw Ringo walk out of the ladies room with another girl. She was being dragged by the hand. Her hair was gorgeous in a stylist's eye: long, silky, thick. It was an attractive shade of cherry red, easily defined as rebellious, flirtatious, and aggressive. Her bangs framed her face and covered her forehead, the jade green top she wore was sleeveless on one side while the other was a long and a loose enough for comfortable movement, the black hemming only accentuating her vivid wine-colored eyes. His lips parted and he could just barely hear Ikki say something.

_"Kazu?"_

His blue eyes met hers now shocked ones, and everything seemed to freeze. A second felt like an hour, an hour a day. He recognized this feeling, a feeling he never expected to feel again. He felt the same way back when he and Kanami were together, every time they had locked eyes. What was previously a dying flicker seemed to have grown into a proud flame inside him.

He was falling in love all over again.


End file.
